xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Rennes-le-Château
Rennes-le-Château is a mysterious large floating landmass. It is actually a part of Earth, or Lost Jerusalem, although "was a part of Earth/Lost Jerusalem" may be more accurate. History In the era of Jesus Christ, Mary Magdalene's followers (the Apostles) hid her body and the 12 Vessels of Anima here, and the other relics of God were hidden elsewhere (the Zohar and Lemegeton were hidden at Lake Turkana in Kenya). As such, Ormus, which worships Mary Magdalene as a saint, believes Rennes-le-Château is their holy land, like Lost Jerusalem. It is implied was Rennes-le-Château was safeguarded by Mary's followers such as chaos in order to prevent Wilhelm from obtaining Mary Magdalene's body and the Vessels of Anima. For unknown reasons, Wilhelm was able to retrieve the Vessels of Anima, but was unable to retrieve Mary Magdalene's body until thousands of years later. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht When Shion Uzuki sees the Zohar Emulator for the first time onboard the Woglinde. Shion's consciousness is briefly transported to an unknown location where she sees Nephilim standing in front of the Zohar. Nephilim mouths something to Shion but all Shion hears is silence. Nephilim then disappears in the Zohar and Shion's vision ends. Later, when Shion is sleeping, Shion dreams of Rennes-le-Château, with Nephilim and chaos appearing. In KOS-MOS' Encephalon, Shion finds KOS-MOS crucified in a cave (Rennes-le-Château), in front of a tomb which belongs to Mary Magdalene's. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra It appears in Xenosaga Episode III. The Testaments are seen in it and they retrieve Mary Magdalene's body. Later, Shion and her allies are asked to investigate Rennes-le-Château at the behest of Juli Mizrahi. Resembling a valley of mountains and forests of approximately seventy kilometers in diameter, with a hemispherical bottom half, it appears as if it has been literally "scooped out" of Lost Jerusalem/Earth. Despite its abnormal location, there is consistent 1G gravity, breathable air on the surface, as well as a set of ancient ruins. Deeper underground lies a labyrinth of caves, stone passageways, an elaborate ancient temple, and abundant Gnosis. In the depths of this subterranean temple is a cross and burial site which looks exactly like the resting place of KOS-MOS's consciousness that appeared in the Encephalon dive from Xenosaga Episode I. There, Roth Mantel and T-elos appear and the group fights T-elos. Later, on Michtam, Shion experiences a realistic vision of Rennes-le-Château where she regains her memories of being the Maiden of Mary Magdalene, and being with Jesus Christ, Mary Magdalene and Yeshua (chaos). Etymology The name is derived from a castle in France called Rennes-le-Château, rumored to be the center of numerous conspiracies including the lineage of Mary Magdalene and Jesus Christ. Trivia * It is 70km in diameter. * In a trailer for Episode III, when Shion opens Mary Magdalene's coffin, she finds KOS-MOS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6rwc3Dogiw In the final version, Shion finds Mary Magdalene.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlCi5R3qUN4 * Rennes-le-Château contains the optional Arcadian Resource Dungeon. * Rennes-le-Château appears in Project X Zone 2. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Nephh.png|Nephilim. Neph.png|Nephilim. Crucify2.png|KOS-MOS crucified. Crucify.png|KOS-MOS crucified. KOSCruc.png|KOS-MOS crucified. Page 001.png|KOS-MOS crucified. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 32.png|Red Testament and Blue Testament in the tomb. CastNormal.png|The group. Rennes1.png|Shion on Rennes-le-Château. Rennes2.png|Rennes-le-Château. Rennes3.png|Rennes-le-Château. Rennes4.png|Mary Magdalene's tomb. ShiRen3.png|Shion. Mary flower.png|Shion finds Mary Magdalene in her coffin. Chaoslj.png|chaos. YeshuaPoint.png|chaos. Category:Locations